


Have you heard about Peru?

by lightswoodmagic (sarah_writes)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_writes/pseuds/lightswoodmagic
Summary: Based on this prompt for the Malec Hiatus Fic Exchange 2017.Tessa comes to visit Magnus but instead finds he's away with a client and only Alec is at the loft. The two introduce themselves and swap stories from Magnus' past and present as well as stories of Alec's ancestors. Magnus returns, initially delighted they're interacting but then mortified by the embarrassing stories of him the two are sharing. ((Honestly take this wherever you want, no limitations))





	Have you heard about Peru?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmbraceTheEccentric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbraceTheEccentric/gifts).



> A massive shout out to Chele (@banesarcher on Tumblr) for putting up with me during this process x

As soon as Alec stepped through the front door of his and Magnus’ penthouse, he heaved a sigh of relief and slumped back against the closed door. Between non-stop meetings with the Clave in relation to Valentine and still trying to deal with everything his father had done, he was exhausted. All he wanted was to sit down on the stupidly comfortable couch, pull Magnus onto his lap, wrap him up in his arms and bury his face in his neck to hear Magnus’ breathy laugh. Alec relaxed as he straightened up, kicking off his boots and hanging his jacket neatly by the door. His bow and arrows and all but one of his seraph blades went into a cupboard that could only be unlocked with Alec’s stele or Magnus’ magic. His final seraph blade and his stele stayed on him always. Magnus had gently reminded him that the loft was heavily warded, but Alec had argued that he’d almost lost him once to his own stupidity and there was no way he’d do it again. Magnus’ eyes had softened, and Alec stopped in the middle of the hallway as he remembered that night; gently picking Magnus up and holding him against the exact wall he was standing next to, hearing Magnus’ moans directly in his ear as he- Alec groaned in frustration. Even though he’d officially moved into the loft a couple of weeks ago, he’d hardly seen his boyfriend at all. Tension was still high in the Downworld and between Alec’s meetings with the Clave and Magnus meetings with different leaders, as well as worried clients, they hadn’t spent more than a handful of hours alone together for the last three weeks. That was about to change though, as Alec had made sure to inform the Clave and the Institute that he was taking the full day off tomorrow. He knew Magnus didn’t have any appointments and he couldn’t wait.

  
“Magnus?” Alec called out as he wandered further into the loft, throwing his keys into a bowl as he looked for his boyfriend, “Mags, are you home?”  
Alec’s heart sank slightly as he checked each room of the loft, even sticking his head outside to make sure Magnus wasn’t exercising on the balcony or terrace (and if he was secretly hoping to come across his shirtless, sweaty boyfriend, so be it). He quickly sent him a text making sure he was okay and to let him know about his free day tomorrow, and as he trudged back into the lounge room his phone went off with a reply.

  
_Mags_  
_5:35pm_  
_Hi darling. I’m stuck with a client, but I should be home within the hour and now we both have all night and tomorrow off to do as we please. Alone. Together. Please feel free to use your imagination before I get home. I miss you xx_

  
Alec groaned, flinging himself down on the couch as the three weeks of nothing but stolen kisses and his own hand caught up with him. Fuck, he missed Magnus so much; his voice, his laugh, watching him use his magic, his intelligence, his outfits, his hands, his fucking mouth. Alec swallowed audibly, bringing his phone back up to text Magnus back.

  
**Alexander**  
**5:39pm**  
**Hey babe, sorry you have to work late. I can’t wait to see you tonight. I’ve missed you so much x**

  
_Mags_  
_5:40pm_  
_Oh Alexander, I cannot wait to come home to you tonight and have you laid out and begging for me. I have to go into a meeting, but I’ll see you as soon as possible. Love you x_

  
Alec threw his head back on the couch as Magnus’ simple but dirty message caused his mind to go into overdrive.

  
**Alexander**  
**5:41pm**  
**Can’t wait. Love you too x**

  
Alec threw his phone gently onto the coffee table as he stood up and stretched, scrunching up his nose as he realised he desperately needed a shower. Just as he went to take off his shirt, there was a gentle knock on the door. Alec froze, shirt halfway off- he knew this was his home too, but he also knew that anyone who was going to come and visit him would’ve sent him a message. He still stood frozen in the lounge as the visitor knocked again. Alec shook his head when he realised he was being ridiculous (he’s a Shadowhunter, for God’s sake), pulled his shirt back on, double checked he had his seraph blade, and strode over to open the door.

  
Alec found himself staring at a woman he’d never seen before. She was quite a bit shorter than him, with thick wavy brown hair and gray eyes that seemed to change to blue as her slightly startled face looked up at him. Alec quickly assessed her as a potential threat; no runes, no obvious warlock marks, no noticeable werewolf scars, and no markings of the fae. Could be a mundane, but-

  
“I’m sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but is Magnus in?”

  
Her voice shot through Alec’s mind, as he realised he was simply standing there staring at her.  
“Oh, I-I’m sorry. He’s not actually, he’s with a client. Can I help you? I’m his boyfriend, Alec Lightwood,” Alec extended his hand out, slightly wary.

The woman at the door smirked slightly as she grasped his outstretched hand. “Ah, Alexander. It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Magnus never stops talking about you. I know how much he’s missed you this week,” she stopped to roll her eyes, although there was no heat behind it, “I’m Tessa. Tessa Gray.”

  
Everything seemed to click into place in Alec’s mind and he quickly step backwards, allowing Tessa room to enter the loft.  
“Oh, Tessa, it’s ah- it’s really great to meet you. Magnus has told me- well, he’s told me a lot about you,” Alec realised he was rambling, but he was too nervous now. He’d only met Catarina briefly at this point and he knew how important Magnus’ friends were to him, “Magnus really is with a client, but he’ll in home in less than an hour. You can wait if you like.”

  
Tessa’s face seemed to be shocked, but it quickly smoothed over as she sat down on the couch. “Thank you, Alec. I’d love to wait, if you’re sure I’m not imposing. It’s only something small, but I would rather catch him when I know I can than wait another three weeks to see him again,” she sighed, but had a small smile on her face when she looked at Alec. It startled a laugh out of him, and she looked pleased to hear the sound.  
“I’ll just go and get some tea, if that’s ok,” Alec mumbled before darting off to the kitchen.

  
“Thank you Alec! I’d love some tea!” Tessa called after him, and Alec could hear her chuckling to herself as he got everything organised. He knew he shouldn’t have answered the door, that he was still so awkward around some people that they felt uncomfortable. Alec sighed; he had no idea what to say to Tessa. While Magnus had mentioned her, it hadn’t been at length and Alec didn’t know what to discuss. Although, Alec mused, maybe they could just…discuss themselves and learn more about the other person. That’s what other people do, right? He nodded decisively to himself as he picked up the tray with the teapot, cups, milk, sugar, and biscuits and headed back to the lounge room.

  
Tessa looked up at him and grinned when he set the tray down. “Thank you, Alec. You really didn’t need to go to so much trouble.”  
“It was no trouble at all,” Alec smiled. He could do this, “Um, I was- I mean, I just wasn’t sure how you know Magnus or where you met.” Ok, so maybe he couldn’t do this. How he managed to get Magnus fucking Bane, he’ll never know.

  
Tessa’s eyes sparkled with amusement, “I was going to suggest we start with you, but something tells me Magnus has already told me everything possible that there is to know about you. He is so in love with you it’s beyond ridiculous.”

  
Alec grinned and then tried to hide it behind his teacup, “Hopefully he hasn’t told you anything too embarrassing, although the smirk on your face right now suggests he definitely has, ah fuck.”

  
At Alec’s curse, she threw her head back and laughed and Alec couldn’t help but join in, “Alec, I promise you it’s never anything bad. He’s just so, so crazy about you. I’ve never seen him like this before.”

  
Her gaze suddenly turned sharp and was trained directly on Alec’s face, “I like you, Alec. From what Magnus has told me and even the brief meeting we’ve had so far, you seem like a good man. Just, please know that if you hurt him or lie to him again, or break his heart, I will have to end you.”  
Alec froze, but not because he feared Tessa and what she’d do. It was because he hated the thought of ever hurting Magnus again like he had with the Soul Sword, and even thinking of the possibility crushed him.

  
“I-I know that,” he took a deep breath, a sip of tea, and started again, “I know that I hurt him, and I regret my actions every day. I hate what I did to him and that I almost ruined our relationship. Just know that I love Magnus more than I ever thought it was possible to love anybody, and I’ll only stop loving him when I stop breathing. Not a moment before.”

  
Tessa looked at him critically, so Alec tried to act as normal as possible and reached for a chocolate chip biscuit. After he’d manage to take the first bite with his hand shaking so much he thought he’d drop it, he looked back up to find Tessa smiling at him and taking a biscuit for herself.  
“It’s obvious to see that the two of you belong together,” Tessa finally replied, her voice cracking slightly, “but let’s talk about something else now, huh? Now that’s out of the way! You were asking before how I met Magnus?”

  
“I’ve never heard the story,” Alec grinned, stealing another biscuit, “so please spare no details. I really don’t know as much about his past as I’d like to.”

  
Tessa pretended to drop her tea in shock, but her magic caught it before it made any damage as Alec chuckled, “Oh Lightwood. This is going to be so fun. See, it all started when I had to move to London from America in 1878. I had absolutely no idea who I was or what I was capable of,” Tessa suddenly seemed very interested in her tea, “it was quite horrible. It’s a long story but I’m not sure that I’m what most people, even people in the Downworld, would call normal.”

  
Alec leaned back and settled into the couch, his arm propped on the arm rest. He waited patiently for Tessa to continue, if she even wanted to at all. He stole another biscuit and happily munched on it as he waited. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Tessa spoke again.  
“I’m half warlock, half Shadowhunter,” she grinned a little at Alec’s raised eyebrows as his hand holding the biscuit stopped halfway to his mouth, “I know. I don’t have a warlock mark and I can give birth, but I have warlock powers.”

  
Alec sat forward slightly with a hundred questions on the tip of his tongue. None of them were appropriate though, so he used the movement to make it seem like he was taking another biscuit. Tessa laughed as she finally took one, raising her eyebrow at Alec with a smile on her face.  
“Either these biscuits are beyond delicious, or you have some questions,” she said as Alec’s eye flicked guiltily to his lap, “Alec it’s fine, I understand that it’s an…interesting case.”

  
“That doesn’t mean it’s appropriate for me to ask them, or even be curious about them,” Alec stared down at his tea as he spoke, missing Tessa’s surprised expression, “I can’t imagine how difficult it was for you.”  
There was dead silence for a few seconds until Alec looked up and locked eyes with Tessa, who looked at him so fondly that for some reason he didn’t know what to do his hands. He started playing with his teacup until she spoke again.

  
“You are much different than I thought you’d be,” Tessa said thoughtfully as Alec’s eyes snapped to hers, defensive already, “It’s a good thing, Alec. Great, even. I knew some Lightwoods back in London and they certainly weren’t all as welcoming as you.”  
“Really? Who did you know?” Alec asked curiously as Tessa smiled into her tea.  
“Gideon was one of them, as was your namesake Alexander, as well as-” Tessa stopped abruptly, and Alec knew enough about his family’s history not to push the subject.  
“That’s actually pretty amazing that you knew my family,” Alec said, reaching to refill his cup, “but I’d really love to hear more about you and Magnus.”

  
Tessa smiled gratefully at Alec for the change of topic and stole another biscuit. Alec smirked and raised his eyebrows at her.  
“What?” she asked defensively, grinning as Alec snorted, “they’re really good, okay? Anyway, I met Magnus when I had to go to a party as Camille Bel-”  
Alec suddenly froze up, his hazel eyes taking on a slightly stormy quality as he set his tea down.  
“You- you know Camille?”  
“I haven’t seen her in a very long time, Alec,” Tessa spoke carefully, knowing that she needed to be aware of every single thing she said here, “and I wouldn’t want to. She’s a horrible person who does nothing but use and abuse people. There are few people who know that better than Magnus and I.”

  
Alec seemed to relax slightly, but he still seemed on edge as he picked up his cup again. Tessa could only hazard a guess as to why Alec seemed angry, but she knew that it would be a very probable answer. Camille had ruined Magnus’ life more than once, and Tessa knew he’d seen her in the last few months, something that Alec was either aware of or involved in.  
“Magnus and I became close after that. He was exceptionally close with my husband, Will for a long time,” Tessa forged ahead hoping to bring Alec back to the story and leave Camille behind, “they even kissed once! Will said it was necessary for some reason, but I think he’d always just had a bit of a crush on Magnus.”  
As Tessa whispered the last sentence, Alec started to grin again as he relaxed back into the couch and Tessa inwardly sighed with relief.

  
“Well I definitely wouldn’t blame him,” Alec remarked as he nabbed another biscuit, a smirk settling on his face as Tessa chuckled.  
“Yes, Magnus is definitely something else. Will was a Shadowhunter, a Herondale. When he passed away,” Tessa paused and she saw Alec move towards her out of the corner of her eye. She took a deep breath and continued, “when Will passed away, I moved in with Magnus in Paris. But oh God, can that man party. I had to move out after a little while!”  
Alec laughed, throwing his head back and Tessa grinned.  
“You couldn’t live with him because he partied too much?” Alec asked, a wide smile on his face that Tessa noticed made him look younger than he was.  
“It’s true! Once he came home with three giraffes being ridden by penguins, little saddles and everything. I don’t even know where he got them from! All I know is that I woke up and all six animals were in my room and Magnus was in the lounge room wearing nothing but a sheet tied around his waist” Tessa threw her hands up in exasperation as Alec roared with laughter, “one of the giraffes was trying to eat my hair!”  
“Please tell me you have more stories like this about Magnus, please,” Alec asked, still chuckling.  
“Oh. Oh Alec. Have you heard about Peru?”

 

*****************************************************

Magnus whistled to himself as he walked up to the front door of his loft, his magic at the ready to swing the door open. He needed to see Alec, and it needed to be now. He knew he sounded like a child, but they hadn’t made love in weeks and when someone was as good in bed as Alec was, when they knew all the right places to touch and kiss and stroke and the right amount of pressure and how to crook their fingers just so- three weeks had felt like an eternity. However, they finally had a whole night and day off together, and if Magnus could help it they wouldn’t be leaving the bedroom at all. Magnus couldn’t wait to just slide into Alec’s lap, slide his fingers into his hair and kiss him until neither of them could breathe, until Alec’s fingers tightened so hard on Magnus’ hips to pull him down against him and-

  
Suddenly Magnus heard laughter from inside the loft. One was definitely Alexander, but the other was a woman that wasn’t his sister or even Clary. How strange.

  
Magnus carefully snuck inside as quietly as possible, and when he saw who was on his couch his heart caught in his throat. Beautiful Tessa, obviously left the Spiral Labyrinth for the day to come and see him specifically, and his gorgeous Alexander, looking better than he could’ve imagined with his head thrown back in laughter. Tessa’s shoulders were shaking as she struggled to breathe through her chuckling, and Magnus was so overcome with affection and happiness that he almost teared up; two of the most important people in his life coming together and getting along so well and-

  
“-Alec I am NOT joking, he sunk the cargo ship with Ragnor on board! Ragnor almost never spoke to him again!” Tessa was almost crying she was laughing so hard.

  
Alec had put his tea down and leant forward on his knees, laughing in a way that Magnus didn’t hear very often, “Is- I’m so sorry, oh my God, is that why he’s banned from Peru?”

  
As Tessa opened her mouth to reply, Magnus cleared his throat loudly.  
“You know, I came home to spend some time with my wonderful boyfriend and saw the two of you getting along, and I was so pleased, until I realised Tessa that you are talking about Peru,” Magnus hissed at his friend.

  
Tessa laughed, “Oh come on Magnus, Alec deserves to know some the ridiculous things you got up to!”  
“Fine! But I won’t be here for it!” Magnus pouted before looking directly at Alec, “I’m just going to go and put these files away. I’ll be right back.”  
Magnus mentally patted himself on the back when Alec’s eyes seemed to glaze over as they ran down the length of Magnus’ body. Just as Magnus thought he’d won, Tessa spoke up.

  
“So do you want to know what else happened in Peru?”  
And just like that, Alec’s concentration was back on Tessa, “Yes! I need to know what else happened!” Alec was grinning from ear to ear, and as Magnus walked off to his study in a huff, he overheard Tessa say “flying carpet”, “guinea pig”, and “Ragnor”. Magnus rolled his eyes, but he did have a small smile playing around his lips.

  
When Magnus came back from ensuring everything was in order, he realised he’d been gone for almost 15 minutes. He sat down next to Alec, made a cup of tea, and laced his fingers through Alec’s as he relaxed back against the couch. He was more than content now to just listen until he realised they were still talking about Peru.

  
“-seriously Tessa, please tell me. If stealing jewellery isn’t why he got banned from Peru, what was it?” Alec was still grinning, and Tessa shot an amused glance at Magnus.

  
“Well actually Alec, no one knows,” Tessa said as she looked off into the distance and Alec laughed even harder, “Magnus doesn’t even know, do you?”

  
Alec turned to look at Magnus, squeezing his hand softly as Magnus smirked and shook his head. Alec laughed and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Magnus’ head, his lips lingering when he leaned into it.

  
“Does anyone want more tea?” Alec asked, going to stand up as Tessa and Magnus both shook their heads.  
“It’s alright darling, I’ve got it. You stay here and chat,” Magnus said as he stood up, picking up the tray and banishing all the cups to the kitchen. Alec smiled softly at him and kissed his hand as he went to move away.

  
As soon as he was in the kitchen, Magnus almost let out a whine. Every small touch from Alec was driving him crazy, and as he washed all the dishes and put them away, his imagination conjured up image after image of what he was going to do to Alec when he finally got him alone tonight. He was jolted out of his fantasies by a bark of laughter from the lounge room and headed back in because surely they weren’t still talking about him.

  
“-and the WHOLE apartment building had to be evacuated and everything, so he’s not allowed to cook desserts anymore. So yes, I did make the biscuits,” Alec was grinning as Tessa put her hand on his shoulder as she laughed so hard she snorted.

  
“Oh Tessa darling, I am telling Jem about your little snort just now,” Magnus teased, but the look on his face said he was probably telling the truth.  
Tessa raised her hands in defeat, “Alright, alright. I promise I’ll get out of your hair and leave you to your ah- evening,” she smirked before continuing, “but Magnus I really do need to speak with you for just a moment, it’ll only take 2 minutes at the most.”

  
Alec stood up and moved over to Magnus, lightly kissing him on the forehead. Magnus can’t help but lean into it, as touch starved as he was. Alec smiled softly, running a hand through Magnus’ hair as he spoke.  
“I’m just going to go and have a shower, babe. Do you need to have one as well?”

  
“Well yes darling, but I thought I’d much rather wait for you,” Magnus practically purred.  
Alec chuckled but his pupils dilated and he licked his lips, Magnus following the movement of his tongue with interest. Alec quickly pulled himself away and said good night to Tessa, kissing her on the cheek as she smiled up at him warmly.

  
“It was a pleasure Alec, honestly. Please let me know if you ever want to hear anymore stories about him, I have so many it’s ridiculous,” Tessa smirked.  
Alec chuckled, “Oh expect to hear from me. It was lovely to finally meet you.” He turned to Magnus, “I’ll see you in there soon, I hope,” he murmured, brushing their noses together as Magnus tried desperately to reign in his self-control.  
“As soon as possible, darling. I promise.”

  
Alec exhaled slowly, his breath fanning out over Magnus’ face before he stepped away, waving shyly to Tessa as he headed to their ensuite. Tessa watched him leave with a look of amusement and affection on her face.

  
“Oh Magnus,” she sighed, “I can’t believe I haven’t met him before now. You are so desperately in love with each other. I am so happy for you, you deserve everything. And I adore him, honestly. He’s brilliant, especially for a Lightwood.”

  
Magnus huffed out a laugh, but he couldn’t quite meet her eye and he seemed to struggle with his words for a moment, “Thank you, dear. I very much appreciate that. Now, what can I do for you? I’m sure I don’t need to remind you of what’s waiting in there for me,” Magnus winked as Tessa laughed, shaking her head and taking his hand.

  
“I need you to come to the Spiral Labyrinth this week. Not tomorrow, but in the next two or three days. I was unable to send this information by text or any other communication but,” she took a deep breath and looked Magnus straight in the eye, “it’s the information you wanted about Lorenzo Rey. I managed to track it down through some contacts.”

  
Magnus seemed slightly frozen, but recovered quickly, “Thank you, Tessa. I appreciate you doing this for me. I’ll come by the day after tomorrow, however I believe I want to fill Alexander in on some of the details. Clearly not tonight, though.”

  
Tessa grinned at him and moved towards the door, “I’m going to leave you to it now, but I’ll see you very soon.”  
Magnus dashed over to give her a kiss on he cheek, “I’ll see you then, dear. Thank you again.”

  
He barely even registered the sound of the front door closing as he walked to the ensuite, vanishing all his clothes with a wave of his hand. He just had the presence of mind to reset his wards before he took one step in the bathroom and was promptly slammed into the wall with a long, strong body pressed tightly up against him.

  
Magnus groaned loudly, lifting one leg to wrap around Alec as the Shadowhunter grabbed the other, lifting Magnus up and pressing him harder into the wall with a growl. Magnus barely had the time to wrap his arms around Alec’s shoulders before his lips were taken in a rough kiss, a kiss that Alec deepened almost immediately as it began. Magnus whined as Alec’s tongue slid into his mouth, his cock hardening at Alec’s possessiveness and strength.

  
“Darling, I- Alexan- what’s gotten into you, oh fuck Alec,” Magnus cried out as Alec gripped his thigh and ground their hips together.

  
“It’s been too long Magnus, way too long, I’m sorry, I don’t know what-,” Alec groaned as Magnus moved his lips to his neck, kissing and sucking at the deflect rune that stood out stark against Alec’s pale skin. Alec slid his fingers into Magnus’ hair with a moan, gently pulling him away from his neck and lightly sucking his Adam’s apple into his mouth.

  
“Oh fu-Alexander, please, it’s been too long, please fuck me, I need you to fuck me,” Magnus babbled as Alec attacked his neck, kissing, licking, and biting before sucking a small bruise.

  
“Fuck Mags, you- you look like, mine, like you’re mine,” Alec hissed as he moved away from the wall, walking to set Magnus down on the bathroom counter and stand between his legs, “I need to suck you, fuck I can feel you hard you are.”

  
Magnus moaned, grinding his hard cock against Alec’s as the Shadowhunter’s fingers gripped Magnus’ hips hard enough to bruise.  
“I- oh fuck Alec, there- I am yours, Alexander. Always.”

  
While the intensity of Alec’s lips didn’t seem to slow, his thrusts and grip seemed to lessen slightly before he picked Magnus up again and carried him into the already running shower. As soon as the water hit their skin, Alec pulled away with a number of sweet and small pecks to Magnus’ lips. Magnus sighed and smiled, opening his eyes to find Alec staring at him so intently that he suddenly felt vulnerable.

  
“Alexander, are you going to put me down? Are you alright?” Magnus was concerned, Alec seemed to have changed his mind and while Magnus completely respected that, he just needed to make sure he was okay.

  
Alec continued to stare at him, tightening his arms around Magnus as if he was scared he was going to leave. Magnus could still feel Alec’s cock, hot and long and hard pressing up against him, and it sent a bolt of lust down his spine.

  
“I’ve just missed you so much”, Alec whispered, rubbing their noses together and grinding slightly up, “I love you so much, and I want you so fucking badly, but I feel like I need to take my time.”

  
Magnus groaned and moved closer to Alec until their lips were lightly brushing against each other with every word spoken, “Alexander, I know that you’ll look after me no matter what. You always know what I want, what I desperately need.”

  
Alec whimpered before leaning forward slightly and gently capturing Magnus’ lips with his. As the water continued to fall over them, Alec kept the kiss soft, reaching up one hand to cup Magnus’ cheek as he slowly tilted his head to slide his tongue into the warlock’s mouth. Magnus whined, tightening his legs around his lover and sliding one hand into the hair plastered down onto Alec’s head, pulling lightly at the strands just as Alec gently pulled at Magnus’ bottom lip with his teeth. The hand cupping Magnus’ face slid down to cup his ass as Alec sucked the warlock’s tongue into his mouth. Magnus pulled away to pant and grind against Alec.

  
“Alec please, I need you, I know you want to go slow but next time, please I need you desperately now,” Magnus begged, moving his hand to Alec’s back to dig his nails in as Alec found the sensitive spot behind his ear.

  
Suddenly Alec growled and put Magnus down, kissing from his mouth to his groin in record time. As Alec’s knees hit the floor, he looked up at Magnus through lashes sprinkled with water droplets as he finally wrapped his hand around Magnus’ cock, “Next time, I can take my time with you next time?”

  
Magnus groaned, “Yes darling, next time, as long as you want but it’s been too long now, please do something!”

  
In the next second Magnus was crying out as Alec swallowed his cock to the base, sucking lightly as he pulled back up, flicking his tongue over the head, changing something every time he took Magnus down his throat so he never knew what was coming. His hands are suddenly everywhere, tweaking Magnus’ nipples, massaging his balls, and then one slipped to his hole and Magnus looked down. That’s a mistake. Alec is fucking sinful kneeling on the ground, eyes looking up at Magnus as he moved his mouth up and down his cock. Alec’s pupils are so dilated that Magnus can hardly even see the hazel anymore, and when he notices the lube on the shower floor, he widens his legs for Alec.

  
“Oh sweetheart,” Magnus whispered, “You look like you were fucking built for sin, like you were made by everything unholy and sent to destroy me. Fuck love, your mouth is made for this, made for taking my cock and- ah!” Magnus is cut off as Alec moans around him, sucking hard and slowly sliding his slick index finger inside his lover.

 

“Fuck Mags, you’re so hot and tight, fuck,” Alec pulls off Magnus and rests his forehead against his hipbone, focusing on the incredible feeling of being inside him again as Magnus whimpers and moans out Alec’s name, “I can’t wait to feel you around my cock, tightening around me as you cum. Fuck baby, have you been fingering yourself while we’ve been apart? God yes, tell me, please.”

  
Magnus groaned, his hips jolting forward as Alec’s finger expertly finds his prostrate, gently rubbing the pad of his finger against the bundle of nerves.  
“Mags, come on baby, talk to me,” Alec said breathlessly before sucking the head of Magnus’ cock back into his mouth and sliding a second finger inside him, gently stretching him to take his cock.

  
Magnus groaned against, throwing his head back against the wall of the shower, “Alexander, your mouth- I, yes, I fingered myself on our bed pretending it was you, your long, incredible fingers inside me, made me cum so hard, Alec.”  
Alec groaned, the vibrations around his cock making Magnus cry out. Magnus’ fingers tightened in Alec’s hair as he sucked hard, adding a third finger as Magnus’ back arched slightly off the shower wall.

  
Suddenly Magnus felt the heat building in the pit of his stomach, the electricity running up and down his spine and he was so close, too close, he didn’t even know how he got here.  
“Alexander, you need to stop, I’m- I’m going to, Alec, please, I’m going to-” and then Alec took Magnus deep into his throat just as his finger slid over his prostrate and suddenly Magnus can only see white as he shouted Alec’s name, his knees buckling as Magnus came harder than he can ever remember, his body suddenly going slack. Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus’ waist as he swallowed, keeping him upright as he pulled back to lick his lips. He moved to sit on the floor of the shower and slowly pulled Magnus down with him into his lap. Magnus’ ended up straddling Alec’s lap and when he finally shifted, he can feel Alec’s hard cock pressing against him. Without a word Magnus reached down, wrapping his fingers around Alec as his hips jerked up with a groan.

  
“Magnus, I’m so close,” Alec moaned, burying his face in Magnus’ neck as he started to fuck up into Magnus’ fist, “seeing you cum like that, I almost came completely untouched.”

  
Magnus whined softly, his fingers tightening around Alec’s cock and after a few more strokes, Alec groaned loud in Magnus’ ear as he spilled over Magnus’ fist. Magnus sighed happily, moving Alec under the spray and seating himself in his lap again. With a click of his fingers, he was washing both of their bodies with their sandalwood soap, and when he was finally finished, and the shower got turned off, Alec opened his eyes to smile dopily up at his boyfriend.

  
“I love you Mags,” Alec whispered, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist, “I’ve missed you.”  
Magnus felt his heart melt as he looked down at his boyfriend and ran his fingers through his hair, “I love you too, darling. I’ve missed you too. Come on, let’s go to bed. You look exhausted.”

  
As if to prove his point, Alec yawned loudly as he stood up, causing Magnus to yelp as he took him with him to the bedroom.  
“Alexander!” Magnus laughed with delight, “I can walk, you know. It’s literally 10 steps.”  
“I know,” Alec grinned, “I just like carrying you.”

  
He gently laid Magnus down and crawled in next to him, pulling the gold covers over their bodies as they both realised how tired they truly were. Alec slid up behind Magnus, gently rolled him onto his side and slid his arm around his waist. He tangled their legs together as Magnus hummed and leaned back into Alec’s body for a slow kiss.

  
“Good night, Alexander.”  
Alec smiled softly softly, “Good night Mags. Love you.”  
Magnus yawned and leaned back to kiss Alec’s chin, “I love you too. I’m sorry we didn’t get to do everything we wanted to tonight.”  
Alec chuckled and smoothed his hand down Magnus’ ribs to rest on his waist as his eyelids started to droop, “It was perfect. And besides, that’s what tomorrow is for.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)  
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr at lightwoodsmagic 


End file.
